<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trace the lines of my tattoos, whisper that you love me too by versti_fantur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134937">Trace the lines of my tattoos, whisper that you love me too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur'>versti_fantur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Emo AU, F/F, Fluff, Katya's a stereotypical emo, Trixie's a pink emo or kinda scene I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie held her hand when she got her first tattoo. And the next. All of them, in fact. And once they healed, she kissed along the dark lines, where pale skin met ink, and with every shaky exhale that fell from Katya’s lips, her fingers would dance further, tracing the patterns until three words caught in Katya’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>I love you</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>//They're both emo and gay and I love them so much</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trace the lines of my tattoos, whisper that you love me too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haii !! I'm back on my emo stuff, hope yall enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Realistically, Katya knew she should probably have grown out of her emo phase by now. It had started back in her sophomore year of high school in 2004, when her friend let her listen to My Chemical Romance on her (probably stolen) MP3 player. Within a month she’d cut her bangs and dyed her blonde hair black, much to her mom’s dismay. Since then it had only developed; she’d pierced her lips, nose, and ears at home with a safety pin and a candle, dyed her hair almost every colour imaginable, and ruined her bedroom walls by stapling band posters to them. But now she was about to finish her senior year of college, and her life still consisted of band tees, loud music and thick, dark eyeliner.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>She met Trixie in her first year of college and they became best friends immediately; Trixie’s hair was bubble gum pink, teased higher than Katya had even thought possible, and her eyeliner impossibly dark, contrasting the pale green of her eyes. She even made them matching kandi bracelets in their favourite colours, and Katya hadn’t taken it off since. Everything about her seemed larger than life—her personality, her style, and, as Katya had drunkenly told her one evening as they finished another bottle of vodka together, her boobs.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>After that, their relationship shifted; they never discussed it, but holding hands and sharing shots, grew to drunken kissing, hook-ups, then all of that but sober. It wasn’t until she’d stayed with Trixie’s family for thanksgiving, and her mom asked how long they’d been together did they ever stop to consider anything.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Are you my girlfriend?” Katya whispered, loud in the silence of Trixie’s childhood bedroom, as she curled herself up to lie against Trixie’s chest. She could hear her heartbeat through the thin pink tank top she wore.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I don’t know,” Trixie mumbled back, her words muffled as she spoke into Katya’s hair. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you want to be?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A soft smile grew on Katya’s lips, and she wriggled around to kiss Trixie. To kiss her ~girlfriend~.</i>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Trixie held her hand when she got her first tattoo. And the next. All of them, in fact. And once they healed, she kissed along the dark lines, where pale skin met ink, and with every shaky exhale that fell from Katya’s lips, her fingers would dance further, tracing the patterns until three words caught in Katya’s throat.</p>
<p>
  <i>I love you</i>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>She surprised Trixie with concert tickets on her birthday.</p>
<p>In the crowd, they screamed along to Hayley Williams, alcohol coursing through their veins like fire, bright like the red of Katya’s hair. Beside her, Trixie jumped up and down, her voice hoarse from singing, and Katya could barely concentrate on the music. Not when Trixie was so mesmerising, utterly captivating. And as they kissed during the guitar riff, Trixie’s mouth hot against hers, she said it.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Shouted into her ear, barely audible over the music but Trixie’s eyes widened, freezing for a second before saying it back, and Katya’s heart soared.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>They’d rented an apartment together for their final year, just off campus, with a small balcony and a smaller kitchen. They could barely fit their belongings inside but it didn’t matter. It was their space and they loved it. Band posters cluttered the walls (this time with blu-tac instead of staples, Katya had learnt her lesson), and CDs mixed into the piles of their final thesis papers.</p>
<p>But now they were all submitted, and in terms of work, their time at college had finished. Katya was going to miss it—not the work, but the friendships she’d made, the place she lived. And the prospect of going out into the ‘real word’ was terrifying. She knew she’d have to change her appearance to get a job, and with the amount of student loan debt she had, she needed one <i>fast</i>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But even though the world awaiting them was scary, with Trixie’s hand in hers, she knew she would survive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on insta at @historical_emos if ya wanna find me lmao</p>
<p>Hella inspired by Bad at Life by Falling in Reverse, but with a happier ending &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>